Tokophobia
by TheWubber5
Summary: Flippy and Flaky finally enjoy their first time together after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, and it is glorious. Then some stupid little plastic stick shoves itself in to try and ruin it for them. Will it succeed? Only one way to find out.
1. 1

There were many young lovers in Happy Tree Town, but none seemed to be as innocent as Flippy and Flaky. They were intimate without being sexual, and seemed to be very happy with their relationship as it was then. They were happy with just being with each other, and that was something many singles in the town craved. But what everyone around them didn't know was that they lusted after each other more than they felt was possible. Their bodies ached for the touch of the other, but they were each terrified of either hurting the other or being hurt.

Take the current moment for example, Flaky was barely able to keep up with their conversation as images and moments of a naked Flippy moving and grunting over her. Flippy, the one talking, couldn't help but to undress and lay Flaky down in his own mind, yet he was able to censor what he was saying so nothing too bad would slip out. Even after two years, every date was getting more and more tense and frustrating, especially when they'd had their chances before, but their fear took over any other instinct they had.

As they ate and talked to each other about basically nothing, others couldn't help but notice the sweat lining their hairlines and the constant shifting and movement of their legs as their arms twitched and fought to stay in place. The way they spoke was normal, and nothing in that sense seemed to be out of place or odd, but their body language was making it obvious that they were holding themselves back from tackling each other across their booth and just going at it on the table to get it over with, but, again, they were terrified.

After a while, they finished their dinners and paid the check, and Flaky walked Flippy home, since his house was closer to the restaurant they had been at. Flippy looked at the time on his watch, and asked Flaky if she wanted to come inside for a bit. Seeing this as normal since she'd been in his home alone with him before (and she mentally kicked herself for all the times she had been alone with him and she hadn't taken the opportunity to become physical), so she agreed to and walked inside. She sat down on his couch, and he sat on his chair, and they sat in silence for a little bit before Flippy snapped his fingers loudly, jolting Flaky out of another fantasy.

"I forgot, I have this movie I just got that I was wanting to show you!" he exclaimed, proud of himself for remembering then so he wouldn't have to sit and dwell on his desires. "It's really funny, I know you'll like it."

Flaky smiled and nodded, watching him take out the movie from its case and putting the DVD into the player. As he moved around, she couldn't help but to study him, watching his muscles through his shirt, which was no longer covered by his typical army jacket. His dog tags bounced off of his pectorals every now and then, and she could just imagine his shirt ripping right in half at the pressure. Then she looked at his back, and she started drooling. She could see all of the movement, and the results of every work out he still did. Those workouts seemed to be the only good thing that came out of his military time.

"Flaky, are you okay?" Flippy asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Why are you drooling?"

Flaky blushed and wiped her mouth, attempting to grin and take back her embarrassment. "Ah, it's...u-um...I'm ju-just a little tired, is all..."

"Oh, well, then we don't have to watch the movie," Flippy said. "I can take you home if you want."

Flaky's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head wildly. "No, no, no, I'm fine, you don't need to do that. Let's just...uh..." she cleared her throat. "Let's just watch the movie." She gave him a pitiable and barely passable attempt at a smile, but he took it.

He pressed play on the movie's menu screen and the film started. It had its introduction, its real beginning, and it began to have the main characters meet each other and begin to date. Flaky, forgetting her overwhelming lust for a moment, looked over at Flippy. He was very interested in the movie, looking just seconds away from pressing his nose to the screen. She smirked, finding his behavior amusing, and leaned back onto the couch to pay attention to the movie.

She had to admit, it was pretty good, and really funny. Her stomach hurt a bit from laughing so much, and she was trying to keep the remaining giggles in so she could hear everything. Then, just as the main characters stopped right in front of the main girl's home and she gave her date that _look_ , the one that was so infamous in movies like this, Flaky knew what was going to happen and she felt a pit of dread sink in her heart as her lust spiked up again.

"Do you...wanna come up?" the woman said, her eyelids drooping ever-so-slightly.

"Sure," the man replied, his smile lazy.

 _Oh god, please, no_... Flaky thought, unsure of how she was going to be able to handle this.

She moved her gaze to Flippy, who was holding the remote and stabbing a button with his thumb frantically, trying to keep his posture still.

"I think...I think the batteries died!" he said, his voice squeaking like he was a teen again. "Hang on, I'll find some more!"

He ran out of the room just as the main boy had the girl pressed against a wall with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed passionately. Flaky blushed and wished that she could look away, but she found herself unable to. It was as though they were living out every fantasy she wanted to live with Flippy, and she was the perverted spectator.

Just then, Flippy ran back into the room, flopping onto the couch and clicking the button again. He cursed out loud and started to get back up to look for more batteries, but Flaky grabbed his shirt hem. He looked at her, about to ask before she looked up at him, staring him deep in the eyes, her irises glittering with a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and lust. Without uttering a single word, she pulled him beside her, and she clumsily got into his lap, her nervousness numbing up her limbs.

As the couple on the screen got going to their business and their moans filled the air, Flaky took off her large sweater. She was wearing a tank top underneath, and a bra beneath that, but she still felt exposed. A blush painted her cheeks and she thought about taking her recent actions back and just forgetting this ever happened, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't take it back, and even if she could, she knew she couldn't forget. It was all or nothing now, and she wanted all.

"Should we move this to the um...the..." she started, her throat clogging up from her anxiety.

"The bedroom?" Flippy offered, swallowing hard and biting his lower lip.

He had never seen her this undressed, even if she was still practically covered. He was holding himself back to the point of trembling, which Flaky could feel. She nodded, and he picked her up gingerly, keeping her in front of him with her legs around his waist. She held him tightly and mimicked the movie as best as she could, trying to make their time at least as half as good as it looked in the movie.

As they stumbled into the bedroom, they could both feel their minds spinning as the door was firmly shut.

 _End of Chapter_


	2. 2

Flaky woke up the next morning to the sound of a soft purring. She wondered how a cat got into her house for a minute as her eyes reluctantly opened, then she remembered the previous night's events. She glanced over to the over weight in the bed that she just happened to notice then. A green lump was snoring and purring at the same time, and Flaky knew right away it was Flippy. She'd heard him sleep before when he fell asleep to a movie once when she was over at his house.

She thought back to the night before and blushed, thinking about how perfect it had been, despite them both being virgins and going purely on instinct. It hadn't lasted long, and they fell asleep almost immediately after, but it was so much better than she could have ever imagined. All of her paranoia concerning anything with Flippy had vanished, and for one moment, she could feel them become closer than they'd ever been before.

Now she was sleeping in his bed, listening to his snoring and breathing and storing that sound away for when he was away and she needed to remember him in some way. As he shifted slightly, she held her breath, not wanting him to wake up yet. Thankfully, he was still dead asleep, so she took her chance. She wriggled up closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, sliding the bottom arm as sneakily as she could manage. As she snugly hugged him, she pulled him closer and felt his warmth. She was careful about her quills, and tried not to poke him, but she still got as close as possible.

If she could have looked at Flippy's face, she would have seen a sleepy, dreamy smile cross his lips.

–

Flaky smiled as she hummed around her house, bouncing around and trying to contain her excitement. She had another date with Flippy, and she couldn't be happier about it. They'd been continuing their sexual activity for a few weeks, and she loved it. Every chance they got they were as intimate as they allowed themselves to be, and in any way possible. It was amazing, considering that they hadn't had the nerve to do more than hold hands or share a milkshake for two whole years, and now they were nothing more than a couple of rutting rabbits.

Flaky took a shower and washed her face, delicately putting on her mascara and lip gloss, trying to pull off the "cute but simple" look Petunia had suggested for her. She found that it fit perfectly, and she used it more than five times already. She knew Flippy liked it as well, because she had done it at least twice in the last few weeks, and he couldn't keep himself from pecking at her glossy lips. She loved his reaction, so she vowed to do it more.

As she leaned over to get some toilet paper to fix a smudged mascara mark, she noticed that the toilet paper on the roll was empty. She reached into the cabinet under the sink to grab a new roll, and then she saw an unopened box of pads. This made her realize that she hadn't had her period in a while, maybe not since before her first time with Flippy. A small flash of fear rushed over her as she thought about what could be happening to her.

She was mainly scared because she was _never_ late on her period. It was the only thing she had on record that she could count as regular or normal. Now, she was suddenly late, and she hadn't had her period since _before_ she had sex. She then tried to calm herself down by assuming she and Flippy had been using protection, and that they hadn't been so foolish.

Then she realized that they hadn't.

She ran for her house phone and quickly dialed Flippy's home number, silently hoping he was home. To her relief, he was.

"Hello?" he asked. Flaky both loved and hated hearing his voice. It made her relieved and nervous at the same time.

"Oh, uh, hey, i-it's me," Flaky stammered, already wanting to hang up.

"Hi Flaky!" Flippy replied happily. She wanted to cry. "What's up? I thought we weren't going out for another half hour."

She finally smiled. Him and his punctuality.

"Actually, th-that's why I'm calling..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, so she figured lying about it would be easier. "I'm actually not f-feeling too well, so I-I think we need to ca-cancel for today."

"Are you sick? Do you need me to come over or something?"

She really had to hold back the tears now. "N-no, I'll be f-fine on my own. I j-just didn't want you to leave and think I st-stood you up."

"Alright, thanks for calling me about it," Flippy said with a tiny sigh and a hint of disappointment in his voice. A tear fell down. "I'll see you later, then."

"Mhm," she couldn't say anything else.

Then he hung up, and then she put the phone back in its place. She struggled to control herself before picking up the phone again. She wanted to call Flippy and tell him the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she may be...be...

She dialed Giggles's number and waited for her to pick up. One she did, she felt a little better to hear Petunia's voice as well.

"Hey, Flaky, we were just planning on going to the park or something, you in?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, we may even be able to pack a picnic," Giggles said, her voice chipper.

"Um, actually, I can't..." Flaky said. Her voice cracked and she immediately braced herself.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked right away, her voice stern.

"Did you get hurt?" Giggles demanded.

"No, no, nothing like that," Flaky said. "It's just..." she struggled to find the right words. Then she figured being bold would be easier. "I think I may be pregnant."

Silence. Both of the other girls hung up right away. Flaky wondered if their phones shut off or if they pressed the wrong button, because this seemed a little too serious to just hang up. She tried to call the both of them again, but they didn't pick up. She wanted to cry again. Were her best friends abandoning her now?

She sat on the couch and tried to watch TV, but everything seemed to involve babies or kids in some way. She couldn't bare to watch. Then, someone was knocking at her door. She nearly jumped out of her skin, then she began to panic as she thought that maybe Flippy had come over after all. It wasn't like he hadn't done something similar before, so what would be different now? He was stubborn when it came to her, and it was cute and annoying at the same time, though she was more annoyed than endeared at that particular moment.

"Flaky!" Petunia called out, knocking a bit more. "Are you still home?"

"Maybe she left," Giggles added.

"No, it hasn't been long enough."

"But she moves quick when she wants to."

Flaky got up and opened the door wide, smiling at her two friends and hugging them tight. They smiled and greeted her. She let them in graciously, then shut the door. She whipped her head around again when she heard the sound of plastic bags landing on her table. Petunia and Giggles pulled out a couple boxes of pregnancy tests and quietly bickered to themselves which one would be better to try first. Petunia looked like she was winning (her argument was that using the cheaper ones before the better ones would at least give them all an idea of how the better ones would respond) until Flaky cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Why did you guys get so many tests?!" she asked. She knew that there were some pretty expensive tests, so she wanted to chastise them for buying so many.

"We got one of each, so you could be sure," Giggles responded easily. "Though it was kind of hard to come up with a good excuse when we were checking out. We got looked at like _we_ needed them."

"Yeah, but we lied anyways," Petunia giggled with a smile. "And we did it for our widdle Fwaky!"

She felt a sense of nausea come in waves. "Please, anything but baby talking right now."

"Ah, right. Let's get this party goin' then!"

So, as Flaky thanked whatever cruel deity was watching over her that Flippy went on a fishing trip with Russel and Lumpy for the day instead, they tried every test, with a lot of water drinking and waiting. Flaky wanted to scream when every single test showed positive. Turns out Petunia's theory had been right, the cheap tests showed a pretty good implication of what the good tests would say. The porcupine held her head in her hands and fought back tears. Petunia inspected all of the tests carefully, asking herself quietly how _all_ of them could come back positive.

"You know, Flaky, we could find out for sure, if you wanted," Giggled offered. "I mean, even the most expensive test could be wrong. We could get you to a doctor, and they could tell you for sure. I know a doctor who owes me a favor anyways, we could get you checked out today."

Flaky lifted her head up slightly, letting her hopes jump up a bit. Giggles was right, they could get it confirmed for sure. She agreed to go, with her head held high. She would need confidence, or else who knows how she would be once they got there. Naturally, her practically forced confidence was withered away at the sight of the hospital. As she stepped in, got a room, and waited for the doctor to come in and check her out, the nausea she had felt before came back with a vengeance.

It didn't help that the doctor found that she was, in fact, pregnant.

She sobbed right in the stirrups.

 _End of Chapter_


	3. 3

Petunia and Giggles comforted their friend gently as she cried. They listened to her and they gave the best advice they could give, and offered their support. Flaky was happy about this, knowing someone would be there if Flippy wasn't. As the idea of him rejecting her for this made her burst into hiccups and sobs yet again. She didn't know how he would react, he was hard to read sometimes. She wouldn't be shocked if he didn't want it. After all, he already had enough stress, what with always having to deal with the aftermath and dangerous thoughts of Fliqpy.

She wondered what it would be like if Fliqpy wasn't in the picture. They would probably be married by now, if she were to be perfectly honest. There would be no reason to be afraid of him, no reason to hide herself away, no reason to triple check her home for triggers every time he came over. But, Fliqpy existed, and now everything was going wrong. She shouldn't be pregnant. Not now, not here. She had seen the way Pop act the day after he had seen his son die before his own demise. She didn't want that for anyone, and she said this much to Petunia and Giggles.

"Hun, he may be worried about Fliqpy when you tell him, but he won't leave you," Petunia said. "Flippy isn't him, you know that."

"Yeah, but Fliqpy's still a huge risk," Flaky said flatly, chugging some water Giggles had gotten for her. "I already have to look through my entire house every time he comes over so that stupid evil side doesn't come out. What do I have to do now? Lock the baby's room from the inside and hide? It'd break his heart. The baby could never see its...its..." She gulped some water again. "Its dad."

The two other girls were quiet, unsure of what to say then. There really was nothing to say, they had absolutely no experience in this type of situation. Then Giggles made a phone gesture with her hand, and Petunia nodded.

"Well, there's only one way to find out how he'll react," Giggles said, getting the wireless house phone. "Call him. Ask him to come over, and then tell him."

Flaky went a little pale. "I...Giggles, I can't."

"You can, and you need to. You can't hide this from him."

"We'll stay, if you want us to," Petunia offered.

Flaky considered this. "Only for the call. Then I need to t-tell him a...a-alone."

They nodded, and Flaky dialed. He had to be home by then, because he wasn't a huge fan of being outside alone at night. She was relieved and horrified to find that she was right, because he answered at the second ring. She wanted to vomit, and she subconsciously wondered if she was already getting morning sickness. That thought alone didn't help. She swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat.

"Hello?" he said. "Who is this?"

"It's me," Flaky replied, her voice weaker than she'd prefer.

"Oh, hey, Flaky," he said. "What's up?"

She could hear him perking up at her voice again, and again she wanted to vomit. A massive improvement from earlier that day, clearly.

"Oh, um, nothing really," she said. "But, I was, uh...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come over? I'm feeling b-better now–" A boldface lie. "– and I feel k-kinda bad for canceling t-today."

"Sure, do you want me to come over now?"

"Yeah, if it isn't t-too much t-trouble for you..." She suddenly felt bad for making him travel in the dark.

"No, it's fine, I'll be over in a few."

He hung up, and she held back her tears. She was terrified, guilty, and more anxious than anything she'd ever felt before. Petunia and Giggles got up to leave, but she asked them to stay until he actually got there. They stayed, continuing to give her pep talks and cheering her up by getting her mind a bit off the subject for a while. They shared some stories every now and then, little funny experiences of the combined dating experiences of Petunia and Giggles.

"I can't believe you went out with Disco Bear," Flaky giggled. "How did he even convince you?"

"I think he said he needed help shopping for cleaning supplies or something," Petunia said with a smirk, bathing in the now funny nostalgia. "Then he asked if I was hungry, and I was, so we went out for dinner. Then it's like the whole cleaning supply thing left his mind, because we took a drive to the hill. We sat there for about ten minutes before he tried to kiss me. I got scared so I..." She held back her laughter. "I uh...I sprayed his eyes with pepper spray."

"You _maced_ him?!" Giggles shouted, laughing.

Flaky giggled to herself quietly, enjoying the more positive mood. She almost forgot what was about to happen with Flippy, but then there was a knock on the door. All the girls went silent, with Flaky asking who was there, loud enough for the knocker to hear.

"It's me," Flippy said.

Flaky felt her blood turn to ice. She got up slowly and walked to the door, gripping the handle and taking a second to acknowledge how cold it was before opening the door. She let Flippy in, and he greeted Giggles and Petunia, who greeted him back, then excused themselves. Then Flaky felt the overwhelming desire for them to come back. They all said their goodbyes and then the two were gone. Now it was just the young couple.

Their auras were very different, that much was clear. Flaky felt nothing but dread and speechlessness, and Flippy was happy to see that Flaky was alright, especially since she had apparently felt sick enough to be unable to see him. Then Flaky asked him if he could sit down on the table, and if he wanted anything to drink. He was a little confused, but he sat and politely declined.

She got herself a glass of water and sat across from him, taking one of his hands into one of hers and playing with her glass with the other. She swallowed the lump in her throat again and took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell him the news that had been haunting her all day. He sat patiently – but still worried, she looked so nervous, after all – because he could tell that she needed to say something.

"Flippy...I...today, I w-wasn't sick..." she started. Maybe going off from the beginning would be easier. "I...I had m-missed by p-period, and y-you know I d-don't ever do that..." Another deep breath as Flippy looked slightly less confused. "S-so I called Giggles and Pet-Petunia, and I t-took some tests, and even got l-looked at by a d-doctor, and I'm...um, w-well, I'm p-pregnant."

His face went blank, and a line of thin sweat seemed to form on his head. Then his eyebrows knitted together, and his hand squeezed hers a little too tightly, his other hand resting on hers as well. His thumbs moved gently, as though he was trying to make sure this was real.

"You...you're sure?" he said quietly, not looking at her.

He sounded scared. She fought back tears, nodding. "Every test was p-positive, and the doctor f-found something, and he said it w-was a..."

Flippy nodded, showing that he understood. "I...I don't know what to say..."

Flaky let the tears fall now, trying to be discreet about it. She failed horribly, and Flippy saw her. He stood up and moved beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Thinking this was his form of a goodbye, she cried harder. He gently pet her quills, careful not to poke himself. She trembled from both the familiar touch and the idea that this was it. He was going to leave her.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she choked. "I-I kn-know you...h-he..."

She couldn't think enough to finish. Flippy still didn't know what to say, so he continued his embrace. She eventually calmed enough to notice that he hadn't left yet. She wondered if she was insane and she was just imagining him to make herself feel better. Then he moved away and held her face in his hands, wiping away the remaining tears spilling from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry," he said, staring deep into her eyes. "I...I just wasn't sure how to react. To be honest, I'm scared, but I'm excited too. This..." He was quiet for a minute, trying to find the right words. "This would be better if he wasn't here. I'm just..."

"I know," Flaky sighed. "I...I'll un-understand if you d-don't want to b-be with me any more."

Saying that hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced. The idea of him not being around was enough to convince her she was dying, but she couldn't be selfish. He had his own problems. He didn't need this being one of them. As she shut her eyes tight to avoid watching him get up and leave, she didn't see his expression change to a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "This is great. We're going to be parents, Flaky."

"B-but...Fliqpy..."

Flippy sighed. "Yes, there is that, and I'm worried about him, but when you take him out of it, we're going to have a _baby_. I'm not going to leave because of that."

Flaky opened her eyes and looked at Flippy nervously. He was smiling with only a tiny bit of worry in his eyes. That worry didn't bother her – hell, she was worried herself – but the smile spoke volumes. She smiled herself and hugged Flippy, thanking him continuously. He chuckled lightly, pulled her back a bit, and kissed her forehead. She calmed immediately and wriggled back into his embrace.

They ended up going from the kitchen to the bedroom, the stress of the situation suddenly taking a toll on their energy. They fell asleep together, and for once, Flaky felt a sense of complete calm as she laid in the arms of the father of the baby growing inside her.

…

Alright, maybe not _complete_ calm.

 _End of Chapter_


End file.
